Lost and Distraught
by Makorrian316
Summary: Jinx finds herself in a sticky situation. She's on drugs and she owes money. She's lost and distraught. Can Kid Flash save her? Warning: Dark fic. Attempted rape, drugs, may or may not involve cutting/ self harm in future chapters. Flinx. Inspired by the Cover picture I found on Dev.


A/N: This story was inspired by the picture on the cover that I found on Deviant Art. It's kind of Dark, you have been warned. There are going to be another chapter or two. But defiantly at least one more.

Don't like, don't read. Attempted rape.

Jinx was in trouble. She was in way over her head and she didn't know how to get out. Assuming she could get out.

"Where's my money" a voice from the shadows growled at her.

Jinx's eyes flared pink, "I told you. I don't have it yet. But I'll get it."

"LIAR!" He yelled and slapped the girl across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she stumbled to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she touched her stinging cheek.

"I promise you I'll get it!" Fear was seeping into her voice.

"You've said that before" he growled at her. He gripped a fistful of her pink hair and painfully yanked her to her feet.

He grinned at her. "There are other ways I can get my money's worth." He pressed her against the side of a building and ripped the purple cloth that lined the neck of her dress, off of her body. sShe realized what the man had in mind of her and began struggling as much as she could.

"You little bitch" he growled. He grabbed her neck and shoved her head into the wall. Making stars appear in her vision. Aside from her possible concussion, she couldn't breathe. She was clawing at his hand, which was wrapped around her neck, frantically.

"You owe me little girl. And I know exactly how you're gonna repay your debt". He smirked. Jinx was cursing herself for agreeing to meet him. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

Jinx knew what was going to happen. Even with her powers she couldn't stop him.

He moved his hand from her neck and she gasped for breath. Begging was never an option for her. _Never._ But she was so scared and desperate that she resorted to pleading with him.

"Stop! Please don't! I'll get your money. I swear!" He only laughed. He ripped her dress so that only shreds remained on her body.

She needed help. Jinx screamed. As loud and as shrill as she could. The man grasped her neck again and just laughed. Completley unfazed.

"No one can hear you!" Jinx squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears run silently down her face.

It was Kid Flash's turn to patrol the city. And it was so boring. There was no crime to stop (which he was happy for), no pretty girls to flirt with. And most of all, no Jinx to tease. He chuckled at his last thought.

The pink haired villain had been on his mind for weeks now. She was better than them. He didn't understand why she couldn't see it.

Kid Flash herd a scream. It was so shrill that he covered his ears. Then he took off.

When he got to where the scream came from, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jinx. _His_ Jinx. Pinned against a wall by some guy who was ripping at her clothes. Rage filled Kid Flash in an instant.

He rammed into the pervert. Making him fly into a wall that was at least twenty feet away. Jinx squealed and fell to the ground.

Kid Flash stood protectively in front of her. "Don't. Touch. Her" he spat at him through gritted teeth.

The man stood up and laughed. "Or what?"

Wally's self control broke. He ran towards the man and punched him in the face as many times as he could before he felt someone tug at his arm.

He spun around and his narrowed eyes softened as he saw a weak, nearly dressed Jinx sway on her feet with pleading eyes.

Kid Flash immediately forgot about the man and wrapped Jinx in his arms. She buried her face into his warm chest and he picked her up. Right before they left the alleyway the man called after them, "I will find you. And I will get what you owe me!"

Wally ignored him and walked, with Jinx held tightly in his arms, back to his apartment.

After she woke up, he was going to get some answers from her.

A/N: What did you guys think? :) By the way *spoiler*, the guy that tried to have his way with Jinx was a drug dealer.

Should this be rated **T **or **M?**


End file.
